


Support

by Yolkie (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Children's Hospital, Chronic Illness, Diabetes, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hospitals, Im tired, M/M, Sick Child, XD, all the doctors are named after my doctors lol, are my xd faces even ironic anymore?, based off riley's hospital, children in pain, i have diabetes trust me im qualified, im venting xd, questionable medical information, she'll be okay though, sorry - Freeform, this is based on my experience, type one diabetes, u get used to it, who knows - Freeform, winks the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yolkie
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri's daughter has been off for a while and they finally get to find out what's wrong only to have their lives changed forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking on this get ready for my suffering  
> hi my name is delanie and i wished my parents cared as much as vitya and yuuri did oka thanks  
> also diabetes is different for EVERYONE. no diabetes is the same this is based off of MY diabetes
> 
> Dedicated to all those kids (including me) whose parents didnt give them support when they really needed it.
> 
> we suffer in silence but I think we'll be ok

Viktor sighed and ran his hand through his hair for seemingly the eight hundredth time. The thought of going bald ran through his mind but that was the least of his worries. He looked over to warm weight leaning on his side. His husband of nine years, Katsuki, well Nikiforov now legally, Yuuri sleeping soundly. His chubby cheeks were tear stained and even now there were unshed tears resting in his eyelashes. On his other side, in the hospital bed was their 8 year old daughter asleep with tubes and gadgets all over her body.

Emi, their daughter, had apparently been sick for a long time. She hadn’t told them how she had been feeling. Emi had always been a relatively quiet, shy girl so she had never really discussed when she felt off. Viktor was ashamed of himself, as a parent, as a husband and as a human in general. He should have known, there were so many warning signs but he just didn’t know. Emi having accidents during the night even though almost all children have stopped by that age. Emi constantly drinking large amounts of whatever liquid she could get her hands on. Emi, his active, beautiful absolutely wonderful daughter getting tired from just walking up and down the stairs. She was constantly sleeping, he had gotten calls about it from her school. He _never_ thought it would be this, Type One Diabetes. The big T1D. He would have never even thought. Viktor didn’t even think he knew anyone with it. It was scary, his daughter being rushed to the nearest children’s hospital after a doctor appointment she had gone to with Yuuri showed her glucose level at 559.

“It’s supposed to be around 100,” Yuuri’s horrified sobbing voice said over the phone, the crying of their little girl in the background, “Vitya she’s sick and _she’ll never get better._ ”

Now this is where they were. The emergency room was a mess, Emi had cried like it was no one's business while Viktor and Yuuri filled out pages on top of pages of medical history and paperwork. Emi herself was immediately taken back and it was the hardest thing Viktor had ever had to witness. The nurses wheeled her back on a gurney after one had helped her pee in a cup.  
“We have to test for sugar in her urine.” a petite nurse had told him, “it’s dangerous so let’s hope it’s low.”  
This is when things got messy, Emi needed an I.V. Emi does not like needles. She screamed and cried for help she shouted for her Papa for her Daddy. The nurses working with her in the small room were kind but no matter how she begged they wouldn’t budge. Viktor held her I.V less hand while listening to his husband speak in rapid fire Japanese to his parents on the phone, he only understood so much through his fuzzy hearing,  
“Illness”  
“Chronic”  
“Emergency room”  
“Vitya and Emi”  
“So scared”

Yuuri gave a brief goodbye to whatever parent was on the other end in Japan and joined the others in the room. They both watched Emi worriedly as her eyes began to droop and her sniffles got quieter. The hand that wasn’t occupied by Emi reached over to hold Yuuri’s hand. Tears welled up in the Asian man’s eyes again and he rapidly blinked them away. Viktor just rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb softly, he felt useless.

“Papa, Daddy?” Emi spoke quietly, “What’s going to happen to me?” she sounded tired, like she hasn’t slept in a week. She was a sight for sore eyes in general, her long black hair was messy and knotted in the back from where she had been twisting and turning about in pain. She was covered in heavy blankets from her shoulders to her toes. The bags under her almond eyes were meant someone for forty years older and it tore another piece out of Viktor’s already crushed heart.

Yuuri gave her his best watery smile but Viktor could tell it didn’t really reach his eyes, “Don’t worry Emi-chan everything has to be fine okay? Get some sleep sweetheart.” he said softly his raspy crying voice making his accent even more prominent. Emi nodded mumbling “love ya” before her breathing got low and even and she drifted off. That’s when Yuuri really lost it. His watery smile turned into a quivering frown and his eyes began to leak like the sky on a rainy day. He immediately buried his face into the older man’s shoulder and gripped his arms as hard as he could. It was muffled by his sweater but Viktor could tell he was heavily sobbing. The Russian man could feel his resolve breaking more and more every second and before he knew it tears were beginning to fall down his face as well. He wasn’t as messy of a crier as his husband but he still had no intention of showing his already vulnerable daughter a weak papa.

So they just held each other for awhile and cried. It hurt them so much and yet they had no idea what their daughter, the love of their lives, was going through. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A short tan woman with tied up hair and sunken eyes walked in, she held a clipboard and a grim expression.

“Mr Nikiforov and?” she gave a look at her clipboard and then at the puffy eyed couple, “the other Mr. Nikiforov yes?” they nodded, “My name is Dr. Fadi and I will be taking care of your daughter during her stay here alright?” her accent was a thick Indian one and Viktor could tell it was a little confusing for Yuuri, who was not as fluent as Viktor and also in a very low state of mind. Dr. Fadi stepped out of the doorway and let two nurses pass by into the room with a cart covered in various medical devices, noticeably a syringe.

“I know she must be exhausted but we are going to have to wake her up for a bit.” one of the nurses explained while she prepped a needle, Viktor tried not to think about his husband’s tensed up body next to him  
“What are you giving her?” Yuuri asked tentatively, his English slow and careful.

The male nurse that came in the room with them swapped the now conscious Emi’s arm with an alcohol swipe, the smell irritating Viktor’s nose, “Twenty-four units of synthetic insulin, she’ll have to take this everyday from now on, but not always this much.” he then blew a bit on the spot he cleaned and nodded to the other nurse. She then positioned the needle at the fat of Emi’s tiny arm and counted down from five. With every number Emi’s grip on his hand got tighter and tighter until the nurse got to zero and Emi screamed in pain as the needle penetrated he and began to deliver the medicine.

“You’re doing good sweetie just a little more.” Dr.Fadi said softly. Beside him, Yuuri had started harshly crying again not even attempting to hide it.

“Papa! Daddy! It hurts!! Help!!” She shouted and that did it for Viktor as his eyes sprung tears once more.

“It’s okay dushka, me and daddy are here for you.” Viktor sniffed kissing his daughter’s hand as her pain filled weeping continued. The shot was over and the nurse said that Emi would most likely feel a stinging pain for awhile but she could sleep if she wanted to. Both of the nurses then left the room, one of them promising to be back in a moment with ice water for Emi. Dr. Fadi half closed the door behind the nurse and sat down in the spinning doctor’s chair and starting typing into the computer.

“We haven’t gotten the results back from the ketone test yet but if it’s not too terribly high then I don’t think you’ll be here more than three to four days,” she said not turning to face the couple. “Most of that time will be spent getting education so you can learn to take care of Emi. Diabetes is a very serious illness and she’s going to need a lot of support from you two. We are lucky we caught it as early as we did.”  
Next to him Yuuri breathed out something in Japanese that sounded a lot like “Oh thank god”

Viktor watched as Dr.Fadi shook Yuuri’s hand and then his and then left the room. Everything around him felt a bit fuzzy as he watched the nurse come back in the room with ice water for the slumbering Emi. Yuuri too, eventually dozed off against his shoulder and Viktor got on his phone to see that he had almost fifty unread messages, most from Yurio and Yakov. It wasn’t weird for them to mass text him like that he supposed. Viktor was almost never away from his phone so it was strange for him to not text them something. He sent a message to both of them, being vague but promising more information later.

It was about a quarter till three when Dr. Fadi reentered the room, so about a half hour since she last was there. “We have a private room we are going to put Emi in Mr. Nikiforov, you might want to wake your partner so we can move.” Viktor gave a look to Yuuri and sighed at the exhausted look he had even while asleep.  
“I’ll just carry him.”

Dr. Fadi didn’t even blink, “Are you sure? I mean I can probably get a wheelchair-”

“Nah don’t worry I’m a retired professional athlete, it’s nothing really.” he huffed gathering the sleeping smaller male into arms. The woman nodded and let the same nurses come into the room to push the bed and they all shuffled out of the room, Emi leading them in her gurney. Viktor watched the quiet E.R area out of the corner of his eye while following the others into an elevator. It was weird to him that his entire life had just change forever but to this people, it was just everyday business. They rode up the elevator not talking, the only sound was the occasional shifting from either of the sleeping people. Yuuri softly snored into Viktor’s neck, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine. The door dinged and they got off on the fifth floor of the hospital.

“It’s the diabetic ward.” the female nurse told him softly.

The traveled down a vacant hallway, the occasional nurse shifting out of the way for them, until they reached a door with a paper with cutesy decorated flowers printed on the corners that read, “Emi Nikiforov” The door was wooden with shutters and inside was nice, there was a more stable bed in front of wall of several medical devices and beeping machines. Across the bed was a dresser, a mini fridge and flat screen TV. The nurse pointed to the back to the bathroom and said he and Yuuri were free to use it if needed. There was also a curved couch back by the window with a smaller flat screen TV hanging across it above the bathroom door. Emi was woken up momentarily by Dr. Fadi to switch to the room bed, which she immediately fell asleep in and Viktor himself laid Yuuri on the couch and sat next to him.  
He sat there for several hours in complete silence save for when a nurse or doctor came in for vitals. The only thing that calmed him was the constant beeping of whatever machine they had Emi hooked up to now. All the english went through one ear and out the other. It was verging on seven am when Viktor texted Yurio the situation. Yurio texted him back right away, stating he was in practice but he was going to catch the next possible plane to states as soon as possible. He had always had a soft spot for Emi, he spoiled her rotten when he was visiting. Viktor huffed, thinking she deserved the spoiling she could get.

It was about another thirty minutes before Emi roused from her sleep, she sat up weary of the I.V still in her arm. Viktor watched through puffy eyes as she examined the room she was in. She noticed Viktor observing her and a sobbing sound escaped her throat, “Papa where am I?”

Viktor lightly set Yuuri over on the cushions on the couch and walked over to the chair next to his daughter’s bed, carefully brushing back her thick bangs with his hand he smiled. “We’re in the hospital still dushka, I can turn the television on for you but we have to keep it low daddy is still sleeping.” she nodded and laid back on her head. Viktor leaned in and kissed her head and then got up to turn on the T.V. He settled it on Disney channel and sat back down with his daughter.  
He held her hand and blankly watched the weird american program while he waited for Yuuri to wake up. It was not even ten minutes later when an older doctor with heavy gray streaks in his dark hair and a folder under his arm walked in with a different pair of nurses trailing behind him.  
He gave a quick glance around the room and smile kindly at Viktor and Emi.

“Good morning! I am doctor Sanchez and I will take care of you today!” The man was loud and had a thick hispanic accent. He grabbed the clipboard off the end of the bed and flipped through it quickly, “ _Ee-me_ yes? Short for Emily?”

Viktor huffed a laugh, “Just Emi actually " _Eh-mi_ " it's Japanese”

“Aha! I see my apologies then, _Eh-me_. Here this is a menu from our hospital’s kitchen, I reckon you are hungry yes?” he informed gently, “I suggest something light but you know yourself better than anyone so get what you think you can handle alright? We already put down the carbohydrates next to each item so make sure you add them up.”

“Carbohydrates?” Emi echoed

Dr. Sanchez gave her a curious look before turning to one of the nurses behind him, they only shrugged, “I see you didn’t get the lecture yet,” he laughed, “Since you are a diagnosed diabetic now you will have to account for everything you eat and take insulin for it. "

"Isn't that the burning shot you gave me last night?" Emi tensed, she then looked at Viktor dead in the eye in a way that almost felt comedic for an eight year old, "it felt like my arm was on fire papa."

"Yes I know it's bad but it will get better. you'll have a glucose and carbohydrate ratio to use to figure out the amount of insulin you need to take for each meal or snack a nurse will help you for now but later your parents will have to learn to help as well as you, now we'll be starting you out on shots but when you get home you'll have pens which much kids say are a lot easier to use as they are more portable and it just looks less scary in general. Even more exciting, let's see it's March yes? So sometime around November if you are able to properly take care of yourself we we'll be able to get you on something called an insulin pump! It's one of the most convenient treatments and almost every one who uses it loves it!"

Viktor observed his daughter bunching up the blankets in her hands while seemingly deep in thought, she always got this look in her eye when she was thinking he mused, it reminded him of Yuuri but if he brought it up Yuuri would laugh and say it reminded him of Viktor, "N-no thank you sir. I really _really_ don't want that." she sniffed heavily and dug her little fingernails into Viktor's hand, "Please , please, _please_ Papa please don't make me take that stuff anymore."

Dr. Sanchez rubbed the back of his neck sympathetically "I really wish I could tell you different Ms.Emi, Mr.Nikiforov. I know it hurts but you will just learn to get used to it, all of the other kids do. Soon you won't even be able to feel it. Your health is on the line so no exceptions. I'm very sorry" Though the doctor was obviously kind and had the best intentions for his daughter, what he said still struck Viktor in a bad way. "Get used to it" and "All the other kids do." What a terrible thing to say to a child regardless of the situation. Viktor could see out of the corner of his eye that the young girl's lip had began to tremble again signaling another round of crying even though it seemed almost impossible considering how much she already had.

"Is there anyway for, for it to be less painful?" Viktor's tongue felt heavy on the question. Deep in his heart he already knew the answer, there wasn't. His daughter would suffer every single day for the rest of her life and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. He could buy her everything she wanted easily, take her on vacations, buy her the fanciest car and even pay for any college her heart desired.

He couldn't however buy back her health.

He could not fix this and it hurt him more than anything has in his life.

The doctors answer went unheard as Viktor's attention went over to Yuuri who still lay sleeping on the couch.

Sweet innocent Yuuri.

Though his mind was probably swirling with dark black thoughts, those of which haven't bothered him since early twenties, his outer appearance was the peak of serenity and innocence. His chin had a bit of drool and his hair stuck out in weird translucent angles as the early morning sun slide in through the cracked blinds. His eyes now dry were still rimmed red and purple with exhaustion. Viktor knew for a fact when they opened the bright brown hue would shine a little less with happiness and a little more with tears. He would smile kindly, bravely at Emi but would then need a moment to turn away to dark corners to cry and pull at his hair in frustration. Viktor tilted back towards his daughter and the doctor with them.

Dr. Sanchez's mouth was caught open on a word. "Mr. Nikiforov..." he cleared his throat and pointed to his own eyes. Viktor reached and felt his own cheek. Wet. He had began to cry again. Emi looked absolutely horrified at this. He quickly mused if it was perhaps she has never really seen him cry before. He certainly didn't make it a habit to cry so openly in front of his young daughter and he was sure many parents didn't either. "Papa..?"

"I am sure he's fine Emi, it's always very hard for parents as it is for the children. Emi is your only child isn't she Mr. Nikiforov?"

"да." He croaked he didn't trust his English at first, "my baby, my miracle. The daughter I thought I'd never get." It's like his heart didn't know how to do anything but ache.

"Papa!" Emi wailed and leaped out for him pulling on her I.V in an obviously painful way as she yelped.

Dr. Sanchez looked on with a pitiful expression. "I will give you all a moment, ah!" He exclaimed suddenly noticing Yuuri's rousing form. "Good morning! You are the other Mr. Nikiforov yes!" Yuuri looked over the room, squinting harshly without his glasses resting on his nose. He mumbled something in Japanese.

"Glasses (眼鏡)?" Viktor recognized, he let go of his daughter momentarily and then reached into his pocket and tossed them to Yuuri without warning.

He obviously missed and the frames blooped his nose causing him to squeak in surprise.

But then seemingly a miracle happened.

Emi giggled. She outright laughed with tears of sadness still drying on her face. Yuuri looked confused for a moment but then his face seemed to brighten and fall a bit at the same time. It was like glasses had knocked some sense into him. Emi continued to have a small, barely there smile on her face as she wiped her face clean of tears with her shirt sleeves. "Good morning Daddy! Can you help me order breakfast please?" Yuuri tripped over himself to get past the observant doctor to his daughter's bedside. Dr. Sanchez followed behind him and began the spill of information he had given while the Asian man was still asleep.

Viktor almost felt like an outsider watching them. Even though he was just as involved in it, it still felt like a very personal scene, one he felt like he might've never gotten to see in another life. Accents and information lapped over each other as Yuuri tried to listen to the doctor and simultaneously gave his recommendation to Emi for breakfast.

He would later turn to Viktor, several hours later, in a silly outrage, _"No type of rice anywhere! Americans are ridiculous!"_ For now though he watched a scene that was not even ten minutes ago sad and hopeless turn into something that seemed a bit brighter and hopeful. Viktor thought it was funny how something so small managed to put something major into his daughter's heart.

He now wondered what her teenage years would be like. He laughed inwardly at himself. They would cross that bridge when they got there, for now

they were fine.

**Author's Note:**

> the doctors in this story are based off my old doctors, a doctor for diabetics are called endocrinologists btw! in my experience theyre either scary or super nice and silly. i think its a little more obvious who is what in this story lmao. I liked dr. sanchez becus he would say "yes" a lot and he also showed me pictures of his dog at appointments what a man 
> 
> hi im suffering and also if you want to share ur ( idc about ur great grandmother with type 2 diabetes) experience with T1D hmu in the comments pls!!! im really sad and i got lazy at the end but idc becus i wanna diexdddddddzxcxc smash tht mf like thanks


End file.
